Defrosting A Freezing Heart
by Sun 'n' Freeze
Summary: Sonic and the guys (including shadow) think its best to go back to mobius waiting for them is a female Yellow heggie of the name Sun Collage starts and a Heggie that Sun Knows Get Relised from Jail (CHAP 2 UP)
1. A Message From The MPF

I do not own sonic or the others ask to use my characters and I will most probably let you.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Message From The MPF  
  
On the Countryside of Mobius was a forest and in a big clearing in the forest a few houses stood and over those houses Angel island Floated. It was a year after the events of the Ark and Shadow survived the fall (because he used chaos Control so much he had chaos energy inside him he tried it and it worked he chaos controlled right in front of the guys when they got back from the ark) Sonic and his friends with shadow thought it would be good to go back to mobius and awaiting the sapphire speedster was a yellow hedgehog with a striking resemblance to sonic this was Sonic's half sister Sun, she had roller blades instead of Sonics shoes she was just as fast as her sapphire brother. Inside one of the houses a Female yellow Hedgehog with Ruby eyes shouted at her blue hedgehog brother "Sonic!! Time to go... I'm Waaaiting."

The Blue Hedgehog Sonic said "Ok sis Freeze for a minute." "Sonic" she said in a whisper "how could you"  
  
"What??" he asked "ohhhhh Damn"  
  
"How could you forget?" She said looking hurt.

"By forgetting you little Brat," a red echidna said coming in her room "Shut Up knuxs! And get out my room!" she yelled at the scarlet creature who was Knuckles

"What's all the noise?" an orange two tailed fox said coming in the room "I'm trying to finish my newest plane the typhoon"

"Sonic forgot about the thing," Knuckles said accusingly.

"Sonic Good Brother you are" The Fox Said sarcastically

"Chill out little dude all I said was "ok sis ...... for a minute"." The blue hedgehog stated

"Sonic" all but sun Yelled

"Sorry Sun I wont say it again I promise..." Sonic said before being interrupted.

"Yeah that's what you said the first time but look what you did" Sun Screamed "I'm telling shadow its time to go" She looked at her watch and skated out her room to shadows house he always got the time wrong here (Some Ultimate life Form He is)

She knocked on the door on a gothic looking house. (This Was Shadow & Rouges (there just House- Mates not going out) House) A Black hedgehog with red Highlights and ruby red eyes like hers and a White Bat in her heart outfit appeared at the door.

"Shadow time to go" she yelled at the ultimate life form

"What you yelling at me for?" he asked confused "ah Sonic annoying you"

"YEP" she said slamming her gloved fist on the wall of the gothic house "anyway were late"

The white bat laughed, "You forgot to turn your watch back again?"

"WHAT!?!" the Hedgehog Yelled as she looked at her watch "The 22nd DAMN!!"

The black hedgehog burst out laughing

"IN THE CAR YOU!" she demanded to shadow pointing at her yellow corvette "Better Early than on time" She pressed a button on her watch and her blades turn to normal shoes and she got into her car revved the engine and speed off thought the hedgehog made road in the forest.  
  
In The Car Shadow was trying to crack a joke "And then Maria said to me..."

Sun Mobile rang "Could you get that shadow," she said as she made a right turn

"Sure" he said picking it up,

"Hello" he said in the phone

"she driving"

A pause,

"Yeah ill tell her thanks bye "he said putting the phone down

"that was the MPF (Mobius Police Force) Looks like You Will be seeing Him today"

"Err W...W...Why?" she asked

"He been released and he going to Our College" he answered

"WHAT!" She shouted swerving the car in a full turn nearly hitting Sonic's Viper then accelerating the car 331 mph (tails Tuned it up) creating a sonic boom then slowing down and The driving normally saying nothing the rest of the way.  
  
Suns car entered the car park her and shadow got out of the car and sun slammed the door.

'Sonic would have seen he should be here right about...now' The blue Viper along with the other cars and everyone got out

"SONIC, GUYS H...H...HES BACK" she said scared and looking around "NO WAY" they answered

"Yep" she sighed "two years... since I started dating him...Freeze you know me thought I would get a kick out of it I got more than that I nearly got a stab we watched the movie and after it I found you not home and then he tries to kill me but then Pyro Came in... ah Pyro...wha huh yeah and then Pyro decks him in",

She started to stare of into the distance then she sakes her head and Heads inside the college "Girls got a crush" Rouge said amused,

"Wha Sun no way" Sonic argued,

"Its so obvious" Rouge Smirked,  
  
Sun skated down the sun lit hall and saw a charcoal black hedgehog down the hallway "SHADES" She shouted,

The midnight hedgehog turned around looking for the source of the sound. Sun Skated In between the hedgehogs, echidna and other species doing little twirls then when she got near him jumps presses the shoes button on her watch and lands

"Show off" Shades hissed,

Sun laughed and freeze just flew from her mind.

"Do you now where Pyro, Thunder and Lightning are?" Sun Asked, Pyro is a black male Hedgehog with red flames and blue eyes, Thunder is an electric blue male Echidna with green eyes and Lightning is a yellow, grey Female Echidna with orange eyes (there twins).

"There not here yet...more me and you time" he smirked

"Oh shut up" she beamed,

He always a joker, suns ear pricked up she heard the clanks of metal shoes and knew it was thunder and where thunder roared lightning followed "Thunder! Lightning! Where's Pyro?" She yelled

"Right here" The Black and ruby hedgehog said making her jump and freeze jumping back in her head

"Damn you Pyro" she hissed  
  
She looked around and gave the come closer thing to all of them "Ok I've got to tell you Freeze is back," She whispered

"WHAT!" they yelled just like Sonic and the guys as the bell rang.  
  
7 Hours later  
  
The last bell rang and sun came out of her tech class and skated down the hall to the field and put her blades to shoes and took out her bag a football (soccer ball) she threw it in the air and kicked it straight over to the waiting guys it flew with a whoosh and hit Pyro over the head, Sun sniggered and ran over

"What the heck! Sun" Pyro growled at her "You do it every time"

Thunder, Shade and Lightning looked at each over and smirked

"What's so funny" Sun and Pyro asked together

"Nothing" Lightning grinned

"Ok I pick Shade and Lightning" Sun announced

"So that leaves me to pick Thunder and Twister" Pyro added pointing to the Electric blue Echidna and the grey Rabbit with amethyst eyes.

"KICK OFF" Lightning yelled.  
  
Sun walk down the half lit hall she heard footsteps behind her

'No one here but me goes down this route' she thought to herself, she took out her mobile but dropped it she kneeled down to pick it up and then she got up she felt icy breath on her back and a ripped gloved hand rest on her shoulder...

* * *

He He Cliff hanger don't worry Sonic and the guys will make more of an appearance later this is based around sun and the next will be out soon as possible I promise. Please review and tell me if I got some stuff wrong good and bad review accepted.


	2. Breaking The Ice

This is the Mobius of The Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog With Grounder and Scratch and TAOSTH Dr Robotnik Chapter 2 Breaking The Ice

* * *

And a ripped gloved hand rest on her shoulder...  
  
"FREEZE" the voice said and she did just that she froze the gloved hand spun her around to face him she closed her eyes and when she stopped opened them.

"SHADES" She yelled "NEVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU BAS... what you looking like that for?"

Shades was in a trance to what was behind sun she turned round and saw an Ice White Hedgehog with shoes like shadow but not jets on them he had Blood red eyes and they were staring right at her.

"Nice to see you Sun 2 years its been" The Hedgehog shot at her like a bullet

sun shivered she went to talk but nothing came out

"Don't worry sun I've got you" Shades said stepping I front of her in a defensive stance,

"Oh Sun Pyro Might have been though But this guy," he said with a laugh "He's a Bloody loser"

**WHACK**

Sun had just pushed Shades out the way punched Freeze in the face,

"You never ing Talk about my friends like that freeze!" Sun Shouted

"Now your for it!" he yelled as blood poured from his nose

"Id like to see you catch me" she snapped pressing the norm skates button and twirling and skating off with Freeze hot on her heels,

"Sun..." Shades worried

Sun skated out the college and swerved around the cars Freeze Jumped on his Black motorbike and went after her. She was chased first on the road then thought Angel Forest Sun tried to make it as hard as possible for the Mad Pursuer but he was hot on her tail then she went up the mountain path and skate to the edge of Beaver Dam she was going to jump it when she tripped over a shining object the pursuer did a sliding brake and got off

"Ha" was all he said to her,

She got up and turned her blades to shoes, she looked on the floor she saw a diamond emerald. She ran over to it pushing Freeze out the way and picked it up,

"The Chaos Emerald of life!" Freeze informed her

"Yeah I know" she said running to the end of Beaver Dam and jumped off it "I hope this works with this thing" She Prayed "CHAOS CONTROL"

She woke up on the floor of her house sonic, knuckles, tails, shadow and rouge looking over her

"Oww" she said opening her hand and looking at her emerald They turn to what she was looking at.

"The Chaos Emerald of life!" Tail shrieked in delight

"Yep" was all she could say before getting up and walking to the sofa

"Err Sun what happened" Sonic asked

"Well..." she began

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" He yelled at her

"Err to get away from Freeze" She hissed "Is that wrong"

"I err..." he started

"Ohh I don't care. I'm going to stay at Lightning's place" she yelled at her brother "IM NOT SOME STUPID LITTLE GIRL SONIC!" She picked up her long leather jacket walked out the house and down the road

"...er..." He said looking at the other species shocked at her outburst.

She came out Angel Forest walking instead of skating she heard footsteps behind her

'Does he ever give up' she thought turning but it wasn't Freeze it was the SSSSS Squad Scratch & Grounder

"Where's your brother hedgehog" Scratch asked Sun

"Oh Sonic he's over there" she put in, head looking on the floor and pointing in the forest.

"HUH? Err Thanks" scratch added

"Um you two do me a favour" she asked "hit him good for me" At that she left the Chicken robot and the Tank Robot Confused

"Hey Hedgehog" scratch called after her "What's your problem you would of made us scrap metal"

"Sonics pissed me off and my name is Sun" she shot at them walking of to Lightning's once again. She was walking past the Plains Skate Park so she decided to see if Shades Pyros and the others were here.

She Went inside and saw Pyro try and do a board slide on a rail down a 12 set but over balanced and fell off.

"Still can't do it," she laughed walking over to him Shades Jumped off the half pipe with his skateboard,

"He's been trying to do it since we got here" he smiled but then turns to a frown "So looks like you got away"

Pyro looked at the two,

"Yeah and something good came out of it...this," she hissed taking out the chaos emerald "and its how I got away too"

"What happened?" Pyro said getting up

"Freeze chased her out off school" Shades answered

"chased me thought Angel Forest up the mountain path to beaver dam I trip over the chaos emerald and pick it up then I JUMP OFF Beaver Dam" she added

"WHAT?" they both yelled

"Yep and used chaos control" she said

"As long as she's ok" Pyro finished "Now Lets Rock 'N' Roll"

"Yeah!" Sun shouted turning her shoes to trick style and skating into the Half Pipe.  
  
-------------------------

Robotnick's Base  
  
"What so you say she helped you" Robotnik asked

"Yes your nastiness Sir" Scratch Clucked

"She seemed to be Angry at The Hedgehog Sir" Grounder cut in

"Angry?" Dr.R asked "like what?"

"Well she said she was pissed off with him," Grounder answered

"Where is she now?" Dr.R Questioned

"The Great Plain" Scratch Nodded

"Ahh the Great plain" Dr.R said bringing up a screen of the great plain and Sun as a little speck He zoomed in and locked the camera on her "Freeze Get in here now"

"What up sir" The Ice hedgehog asked "Ahh" he said looking at the screen Sun was grinding down the rail Pyro was practicing on,

"I what you with scratch and grounder to Capture That Hedgehog Don't Kill Her Ok" Dr.R asked him

"Ok Sir" he sighed.

----------------------------

Back At The Great Plain  
  
Sun said bye to Pyro and Shades and set off once again to Lightnings,she was now half way across the G.P but the sun was setting She looked at the Display and sat down near a rock

'Ah I used to love these' She thought as she stretched She heard a car behind her

"F Off Sonic" she yelled turning round

"Oh its not sonic" scratch Clucked

"Yeah it's the great SSSSSSSS Squad" grounder shot

"No its SSSSS Squad You Dumbass" Scratch Corrected

"What do you want?" she asked

"You!" Freeze snapped as he punches her in the back of her head and making her fall unconscious

-----------------------------

Sonic's Place 1 Hour Later  
  
"You have mail" the computer said, "You have mail" Sonic got up expecting to see Suns email but to his surprise it was Robotnik's he opened it and read it out loud in horror  
  
To Sonic

I have your sister give it up if you don't want her hurt then come to my base tomorrow MHAHAHAHAHAHAaaa

Chow Robotnik  
  
"Damn" He yelled punching the computer and breaking it.

* * *

Ok This one was not as long as the last but that don't matter the next will be longer plz Review thanks bye


End file.
